Gakuen Seiyo: School of Devils
by bluechainsword13
Summary: Amu is a devil and transfers to a new school. She acts cool and unemotional during class, but after school, she is always bullied by the higer ups because she's friends with the popular boys. What will happen when she decides to unleash her power and almost kills a student? Doesn't happen until a lot later in the story. I'll update as soon as I can.
1. Transfer Student

**Gakuen Seiyo: School of Devils**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses all her patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions? Happens later… like a_ lot_ later in the story.

**Note: **There aren't many characters that I'm using in this story from the anime/ manga. Just Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau (Shugo Chara). Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka (Gakuen Alice). And maybe I'll use a few minor characters like Saaya and Sumire and some random teachers and people. I promise you that I really didn't know that Subaru Imai had the pain and heal Alice until I read the manga (like three days after typing some of this.) So I just gave Amu the pain Alice and Ikuto the heal Alice, though I think that it should be switched, but oh well. Last thing, I'm not really good at writing romance stories, and this is my first attempt, so please forgive me if it sucks. Thanks for reading this and my story! XD

* * *

_Almost_ typical life of a tenth grade high school student. My name is Hinamori Amu. Pink hair- shoulder length. My parents call it a golden honey color, but I prefer to call it just yellow. Typical, though not really, yellow eyes. Kids in my old school called me 'cool and spicy' because of my attitude. Not that I didn't like it, but I'll admit that it does get pretty bothersome when a group of random people call me 'cool and spicy'. Anyways, you're probably wondering why I said 'almost'. Maybe not. Moving on either way. I am a devil, literally. In the school I'm going to transfer to, it will have many devils in there. Not all, but most. A devil is someone who has a unique power called an Alice. Mine is to inflict pain. However I want it. Whether it's a cut, scratch, burn, breaking of bones, or beheading someone. But I won't and don't plan on going that far. Some people like me, who have a power they can't totally control, have control items. I wear a chained necklace with a silver ring made of glass that can't break. My parents know, of course. I mean, they _are _the ones that gave birth to me... hopefully. The previous school I went to was just full of normal students; no devils at all. But this new school, Gakuen Seiyo, as I have said before, has devils. The school is split in two. What I mean by that is that students who aren't devils are here to study and learn _about _them, and they're in one half of the school. The other half is reserved for actual devils learning about their Alice and how to control it. And all students attending the school have to learn math, history, science, and all that good stuff.

School starts tomorrow and I have to go to the counselors' office. My mom told me that the class president was going to be there to help me during my first few days, or until I know my way around the school. His name was like Tsukiyomi something. Odd that I can't remember his first name. It should be really easy; it's shorter that his last name, at least. Whatever, I'll be fine. I went up to my room and got my uniform ready for tomorrow morning. It consists of a white collar shirt, a black skirt, a black blazer like thing, white socks, and a pair of black flats. Oh yeah, there's also a black tie that you have to wear. I'm sorry for my mom. I don't even want to know how much that cost, not to mention the winter uniform. A black coat, white collar shirt- a long sleeved one, black skirt that stopped a few inches past your knees, same pair of shoes, and finally, black socks. I plan on paying my parents back; sooner or later, at the least. Seeing that I haven't even gotten a job yet.

Can't really remember, but I think my mom mentioned that I had to bring my violin for my elective- orchestra, obviously. I swear, my head's going to explode with all this stress that I'm building up. Though I said all those things about my mom, making her seem like an awesome person (no that she isn't), but right now, she's getting really annoying. Here she is, yelling at me from downstairs to hurry up and take a shower, and then go to sleep before it's too late. Are you freaking kidding me?! It's only eight right now! I usually go to sleep at ten or eleven during school days. Besides, school starts at 7:30 and I wake up at six most of the time, if not earlier. So it's not that big of a deal. Oh well, guess I'll have to leave early tomorrow because my mom wants to talk to the counselor. Yeah, my dad pretty much does nothing. Just sits around the house, working on the computer. He must have a _really_ boring life.

Okay, done with my shower, and now getting into my bed. All my lights are off and here I am, listening to the crickets chirping their heads off outside my window and my clock ticking by seconds. Gah! This is impossible! I can't sleep at all. I just want to go to school right now. You know, be the regular girl with her friends. Unfortunately for me, only forty minutes have passed.

-Time skip to morning-

I'm surprised that I actually went to sleep. It's six right now and I woke up at about 5:30. My mom is downstairs making scrambled eggs and bacon. I have to love my mom for her cooking. It's just pure delicious.

When I finished, I put my dishes in the sink along with my mom's, left there for my dad to wash. My mom and I are just so evil. "Got everything, dear?" My mom asked. I gave her a smile and nodded. We arrived at the school at 6:45. The school was larger than all the other ones that I've been to. The gates slid open silently as the sensor detected our car.

After asking for directions, my mom and I were at the counselors' office. Since I'm in tenth grade, we went to the high school counselor. He introduced himself as Misaki-sensei. He gave me my schedule and told me to wait for the class president. Then, he and my mom began talking about my classes, while I researched who this class president is. Let's see, ah, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto._ I repeated in my head, trying to memorize his name. After I got it, I dragged my finger down the screen of my laptop and continued reading the information.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto- 16 years old, 10th grade

Birthday: December 1, Sagittarius

Alice: healing

So his Alice is the opposite of mine, huh? That's going to be bothersome, not that I'm going to be causing any problems though. At that moment, a knock was heard on the door and an "excuse me" was heard. The door opened to reveal a tall, blue haired student. I glanced at my watch to see the time: 7:02. Twenty eight more minutes 'til school starts. Misaki-sensei stood up and greeted him.

"Good morning, Ikuto. Now, this is the new transfer student, Hinamori Amu. I expect you to help her whenever she needs and show her to her classes, though I'm sure that you two have the same classes. Okay?" So _that _is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He nodded and turned to me.

"May I see your schedule?" He asked, holding out his hand. I gave it to him, and his eyes scanned across the page.

First Period: History of Alices

Second Period: Math

Third Period: Control/ Use of Alice

Fourth Period: Science

Fifth Period: Orchestra

Sixth Period: Physical Education (P.E.)

Seventh Period: Free Time

Eighth Period: Reading/ English Language Arts

I had lunch between fourth and fifth period. The class president handed me my schedule back and said, "You can sleep and literally live here at the academy, or you can go back and live at your own house after school. Which do you prefer?" I thought for a while.

I then turned to my mom, "Hey mom, can I stay at this school instead of come home for the night?"

My mom stopped talking and stared at me. "Okay, but come back for today. Just for today," I began to protest, but she explained, "it's just to get your belongings and things. Besides, you need to tell your father." I agreed and she smiled a little. "Good, now get to class. Bye honey!" I turned to leave and waved.

"Bye Mom!" I called before the door shut. It is now 7:16 and the hallways are full of students going this way and that. Tsukiyomi just told me to follow him, and I did. Many kids stared at me as I walked by. Some students wore different uniforms than me, and I assumed that they were the ones without an Alice. After many turns, we ended up in front of a classroom door.

Turning his head to me, Tsukiyomi said, "Just stay out here and wait for me to wave you in. You'll introduce yourself, and just sit next to me." He opened the door, but I stopped him.

"What about the teacher? Won't they be there?" I asked.

"Oh, he's Nikaidou-sensei and he usually comes really late, so I just take charge sometimes." He shrugged at my look. "Anything else before I go in?" I shook my head and he went in.

Looking through the window in the door, I saw two girls- one red haired and the other green- waving excitedly at the Tsukiyomi guy. I could hear the red head squealing, "Oh my gosh! It's Ikuto-sama! I haven't seen you in like… forever!" I swear I could've taken a few steps away from the door because of her. The green haired girl said something inaudibly to her friend, and pointed to some kid with tousled, navy blue hair, slightly darker than Tsukiyomi's. I watched him roll his crimson colored eyes under his bangs, and turn to this girl next to him. She had her hair in two long pigtails and had light brown caramel colored eyes. The girl laughed at something the boy said, though he was frowning. Two seats away from the laughing girl sat another pigtailed girl. But her hair was much blonder and longer than the other's. Her violet eyes stared with boredom, her face cupped between her palms.

In the row behind the three students were two other boys. One with blonde hair, the front parted in two, covering his eyes a bit. Beside him was an auburn haired kid. He had emerald green eyes that shone with laughter while talking to the blonde haired boy. I looked at Tsukiyomi and he was talking to the class. I have no idea when he started speaking, but a few moments later, I see him waving me in. I slid open the door, and many pairs of eyes followed me as I walked forward.

"Okay people, as I have said before, this is Hinamori Amu. She transferred from a school of ordinary people, though she is a devil," Tsukiyomi explained. Some students gasped loudly when they heard where I transferred from; especially the red and green haired girls. Before people could begin talking, Tsukiyomi finished quickly, "Her Alice is the pain Alice. Would you like to say anything else?"

"Well, it seems that you've already said the necessary information, so no." I replied. He just nodded, and gestured me to follow him again. He sat down next to the long haired pigtail girl and patted the seat next to him. I took it as a sign that it was my seat and sat down. The girl next to me turned and looked.

"Hi, Hinamori-san!" She greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to the class! I'm Sakura. Sakura Mikan and I have the Nullification Alice. This guy," she said, pointing to the navy blue haired boy, "is Hyuuga Natsume. He has the fire Alice." She grabbed Natsume's arm and made him face me. "Come on, Natsume; say hi to Hinamori-san!" He just stared at me for a moment, and then turned back around. "Aww, you're no fun!" The Sakura girl whined. To me, she said, "Sorry, he's very… um, antisocial. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You can just call me Mikan. And call Natsume whatever you want. He doesn't care. At least I don't think he does. I call him many names."

"That's because you're my _girlfriend_, stupid," Natsume said, pulling on one of her pigtails.

Mikan's face went read, but I ignored it. "You can call me Amu," I told her.

"Okay!" Mikan faltered a bit. "You know, you have a very monotonous voice. No offense, just saying." I smiled and nodded my head. I knew that, and I did it for a reason. I wouldn't show my emotions at school, and I would always keep my thoughts to myself. My teachers have constantly ignored me when I expressed my ideas. Even when I was the only person talking. Oh well, it didn't matter, I got used to it.

In the end, the teacher never came, so I just met the new people around me. The blonde hair, violet eyed girl is Hoshina Utau, and she loves to sing, hence her singing pheromone. Tsukiyomi says that she wants to be a famous singer when she gets out of high school, or sooner. I've heard that she's already composed a song and the music, so I'm hoping I'll get to hear it. The blonde haired boy is Nogi Ruka and he has the animal pheromone. And the guy next to him with the emerald eyes is Souma Kukai – speed Alice. Mikan told me that the red haired girl is Yamabuki Saaya – appearance Alice (can change her look) and her friend is Shouda Sumire – cat-dog predisposition. Apparently, Saaya likes Tsukiyomi and Sumire likes Hyuuga. Anyways, the rest of my day was uneventful, just full of introductions, until I got to orchestra.

The teacher is Yamada Serina-sensei. She also has blonde hair, except she keeps it in a ponytail. I guess you could call it her side bangs, but they're really long and thy hang at the side of her face. She took me into some small room where violins and cellos were kept, and listened to me play a song to rate me where to sit. So that went pretty well and I became a first violin, second chair. My stand partner just had to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. There are tons of other students, but I don't want to become friends with them because I've already got enough from first period, seeing that we are all literally in the same class. So yeah, pretty boring life of mine. Screw it all. Nah, I'm just kidding. For now at least… no really, I'm just joking.

Anyways, my mom picked me up by the school gates, and I was surprised to see that not much people went back home. Oh well. So I've just arrived back home and I'm "trying" to get my dad to stop crying at my "terrible news". I just patted his back and said, "It's alright Dad, I'll write letters, even though that's not necessary. Look, it's just a 20 minute drive, it won't be that long. Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" I won't threaten him with my pain Alice, even though that's probably the easiest way. But come on, he's my dad and he raised me up so well. I can't just turn my back on him and decide to blow him up because of tears.

Don't ask me how, but I finally got him to stop crying, so I'm in my room packing all my things I'm taking with me, and getting ready for bed.


	2. Meeting the Populars

**Gakuen Seiyo: School of Devils**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses all her patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions?

* * *

**Recap: **Don't ask me how, but I finally got him to stop crying, so I'm in my room packing all my things I'm taking with me, and getting ready for bed.

-Next Morning at School-

"Hi Amu! Nice to see you again!" Mikan greeted me as I sat down in my seat. I just nodded at her and faked a smile, but she bought it. I turned to my bag and took out my books. Hyuuga was talking to Ruka, with Mikan now joining in. Tsukiyomi and Utau weren't here yet, and neither was Nikaidou-sensei. I sighed, hoping that he would come today. I didn't come to this school to just sit and talk while my teacher did some random stuff or whatever he was doing.

I saw Saaya and Sumire walk through the door and towards me. I sighed mentally, quickly pulling out a book to read to seem as if I were busy. I did _not _want to talk to them right now, especially after my first impression of Saaya. They stopped in front of my desk and I ignored them. They could talk of they wanted, I'm not going to start a stupid conversation that I don't want. After a while of silence between us, they both began to apply on lip gloss, right in front of me! I shut my book and glared up at them.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

They looked shocked, but regained their posture in no time. Sumire cleared her throat and said, "You are becoming _way_ too close to Natsume-sama and Ikuto-sama. And we can't allow that to happen."

I cocked my eyebrow up. "So?"

Saaya almost screamed in fury. "So stay away from them. You, who came from an ordinary school, have absolutely _no_ right to be with them. You're lucky enough that we even let you _sit _with them!"

"Then why didn't you stop me yesterday when Tsukiyomi deliberately told me to sit next to him?" Many students were staring, their eyes fixed on us.

Sumire was about to answer, but Saaya sputtered, "Well… well, that's… that's because it's _Ikuto_-sama!" She gave me a triumphant look, and I raised an eyebrow again. I got pissed with her answer._ That _was all? Oh, I see, because _Ikuto_-sama told me to sit there, it just happens to be _my _fault?

"Do you want me to cut you or what?" I threatened. I heard Mikan whisper urgently to me, holding on to my arm, "Amu, you really shouldn't. The teachers will get really mad and give you a really harsh punishment." I took a glance at her. There was worry evident in her eyes. "I don't care. Just because I sat here doesn't make it my fault," I muttered from the corner of my mouth so that only she could hear me.

Saaya and Sumire gasped. "You wouldn't!" Then the red head smiled evilly. "I'll tell the teachers and Ikuto-sama. They'd punish you well."

"Enough with the _Ikuto-sama!_" I almost screamed at her. It is so annoying whenever she says that—all sassy and lovesick like.

She put her face close to mine, and I could smell her perfume, though you'd expect to be able to smell it a mile or more away. "Don't you dare say Ikuto-sama's name with such sarcasm. Just because you sit next to him doesn't mean that he likes you."

"Get your filthy little face away from mine. And I'll say whatever I want however I want." Faintly, I heard a sliding door, but I ignored it and continued; "Now if you don't get your face away from me, I swear I will make it even more beautiful than it is—by staining it with your own crimson, scarlet blood." A hand darted between our faces.

"Okay, that's enough. Stop arguing and Amu, don't cut anyone." I looked at the voice's owner. Of course, it just has to be _Ikuto-sama. _Saaya gasped.

"Oh my _gosh_! I just _knew _that you would come and save me! I'm so glad! Did you hear her threaten me? You should go and tell that to the teacher," she gushed.

Tsukiyomi put up a hand to stop her. "First of all, I didn't come to save you," he said, putting up to fingers as quotation marks when he said 'save'. "And second, I only stopped you two because you're in my way to Utau's and my seat. Besides, you've been here long enough to know that we don't report threats. Only until someone uses their Alice to harm someone else." Saaya blushed like crazy and moved back to her seat with Sumire. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned. Utau was leaning on Kukai's desk, Kukai leaning backwards conversing with Ruka now. Tsukiyomi leaned forward so that he wouldn't get hit. Utau pointed to Tsukiyomi with a finger and I nodded. She then put both her hands together to form a heart, and then pointed to me. In other words, she meant: _Tsukiyomi likes me._ I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her humorously. I doubted he did. Besides, he probably already likes someone else; I just transferred yesterday anyways.

"Are you done yet?" Tsukiyomi asked us. Utau didn't answer, but she put her hand on Tsukiyomi's shoulder and pulled him back, causing him to slam into the chair.

"Yes," she said, smiling innocently. I turned my face to the side, smiling slightly.

"You could have just told me. No need to slam me into the back part of the chair. It hurts you know," I heard the class president complaining.

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure to do so," Utau joked. "Anyways, where's Nikaidou-sensei? He hasn't been here for two days now." Tsukiyomi shrugged. And here I thought he was the class president. Instead, all he does and lounge around and talk like all the other students. The bell rang to release us to the next class and all of us packed our things and left.

In the hallway, Utau walked beside me and said suddenly; "You _do _know that Ikuto likes you, right?" she nudged me on the arm and winked.

"Utau! I told you in class that he doesn't - _doesn't_ like me. It's only been two days since he's known me, and besides, I barely talk to him; for Pete's sake, I even sit _next_ to him!"

"Ehh?! You didn't say anything. All you did was just shake your head and roll your eyes at me!" Utau argued.

"Whatever, just know that he doesn't like me, and shouldn't." Utau stared at me, and then at the ground. She looked back up and shrugged. "Okay," was all that she said for the rest of the day. I felt bad after that, but I know that if I apologized, she would just say, "its okay."

School's over and I'm here waiting for the bus to take me to my dorm type thing. Yeah, it's really crowded at the front of the school and we need three to four buses to load in all of the students. I don't know anyone around here except Hyuuga, and I don't talk to him… that much. Most of the students are in eleventh and twelfth grade, and they congregate in these random groups. There are these popular types, nerdy types, and so on. I don't even know why I'm saying this— I must be losing my mind. The buses still haven't arrived and it's been 15 minutes. And that's long to me; at least when I'm waiting for a bus. All the other people, you know: Utau, Kukai, and Mikan; they go on the later group of buses. I would go on those, but I need to get used to the schedule and other stuff. Look, I don't know why, just the school rules, I guess.

Here at my dorm room (Room 1011) and reading my schedule for the students staying here.

4:30—arrive at dorms

4:45-5:30—unpack things/ homework

5:35-6:20—free time

6:30-7:30—dinner

7:40-9:00—homework/free time

9:00-9:20—get ready for the night

9:25—in bed; lights out

*time in between the schedule is for getting prepared for the next activity; there will be a monitor for your dorm building at all times until 9:30pm.

Then there's the morning half:

6:00-6:20—wake up/ get ready for the day

6:25-6:50—breakfast

6:55-7:20—drive to school/get off bus

*there will be monitors to wake up students; students may use their own alarm clock if desired

There are six to seven people in each room, 4 bunk beds, a bathroom, and a large closet. I stared at the paper the counselor had given me in the morning. It had a list of the people I'd be joining in the dorm room: Andou Tsubasa—senior, Harada Misaki—senior, Imai Hotaru—junior, Hoshino Utau—sophomore, Hyuuga Natsume—sophomore, Nogi Ruka—sophomore. So three new people—one sophomore and two seniors. And dang, _seven_ people in one room. I expected it to be _really_ cramped, but it turned out to be pretty spacious.

The door clicked open and I turned to see who it was. It turned out to be two people: Hyuuga and Ruka. Ruka quickly shut the door as if there was some danger outside. I stared at them and they both shrugged. They went to a bunk bed by the corner and sat on it. Ruka opened his mouth to say something, but then decided not to. Hyuuga was already reading some manga, lying down on the bed.

"Hey, Hinamori, have you decided on which bed you want?" Ruka started suddenly.

I glanced at him. "I don't really care; I'll wait for the others to decide on theirs' first. For now, I'll just stay at the desk." He nodded. I stood up and went to the door. I had some monitor person unlock the door before, but now I need to get my own keys. "Ruka, do you know where the main office is? I need to get my keys."

"Huh? Oh, there's this red bricked building between the yellow and green dormitories. It's pretty small, but it's the only red building around here, so it doesn't really matter. Once you enter, just ask the first person you see for this lady called Yukari Sanjo." I said my thanks and then left the room.

Let's see, the buildings are arranged in a circle formation with a fountain in the middle, so I should be able to find it. I live in the blue dormitory which is three buildings away from the yellow house. So here goes nothing.

-At the Main Office-

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find a person by the name of Yukari Sanjo-san?" I asked a boy about my age with green hair and glasses.

He turned around and looked at me. "Nee-san? She's not here today because of a cold, but I can help you. Do you need any paperwork? Or maybe keys? I've never seen you around before, so yes?"

So this is her little brother, huh? "Yeah, I need keys. By the way, I'm Hinamori Amu. Tenth grade."

He nodded his head, "I'm Sanjo Kairi—eleventh grade. What dormitory are you in? oh yeah, room number also, please. So I can get your key."

"Um… the blue dormitory," I said, though it ended up sounding like a question instead. Kairi nodded anyways. "And room 1011."

"Okay, just follow me and I'll get it for you." I tagged behind him and entered a room full of filing cabinets. Kairi opened a drawer and pulled out a manila colored envelope. He took out a key and handed it to me. "That's your only key until you finish high school or if you move to a different room. So make sure that you don't lose it; that's all." He smiled as I left the room. Is this school kidding me? The _only_ key until I graduate from high school? I'm so screwed!

And now I have to go back to my room. I just hope Utau's there. I have nothing to do and it's so boring.

-Utau's Point of View-

_Aw, Amu's not back yet. And all that Ruka and Natsume do is just read. It's so _boring_!_ The door opened and I jumped up, ready to kill Amu. "AM—" I stopped. In the doorway were a blue haired boy and pinkish-red haired girl. They held hands and stared in surprise at me._ Oh, it's them._ I shrugged._ They work too._ "TSUBASA-SAN! MISAKI-SAN!" I ran up to them and glomped them both. "Play with me, you two! I'm so bored and Amu's not here!" I begged desperately.

Tsubasa—the blue haired guy—put his hand on my head to keep me from killing him. "Amu?" he asked, "Is that the new transfer student?" I nodded. "Ah, ok then, what do you want to do, seeing that she's not here yet?"

I threw myself onto a bed. "I don't know!" I whined.

"Hey! Shut up! You guys are so noisy!" Natsume suddenly snapped at us while still reading. I stuck my tongue out a him, but he didn't notice, or he just ignored it. I heard the door click open again.

"AMU!" I stopped again. It was Amu alright, but she looked extremely mad. "A-amu? What's wrong?" I began backing away from her. Tsubasa-san and Misaki-san just stared at her from the ground. Amu didn't reply. She just stormed over to the desk and threw something onto the table. "Amu? Come on, tell me what's wrong!" I tried asking again. This time, she angrily jerked her thumb at the door. I expected the doorway to be empty, but I saw Ikuto leaning against the doorframe. "Ikuto? What the heck are you doing here? Natsume's reading anyways and you know that. He always does. Go talk to Kukai if you have nothing to do."

He merely smirked. "I decided to show _Amu_ around." I noticed that he didn't use Amu's last name or an honorific. But then again, I never do either. Who else does? But just the way he said her name kind of sent shivers down my back. And if that's happening to me, who knows how Amu feels.

A pencil suddenly whipped by my face. "Shut up! You stupid, annoying pervert! Go get a life and let me finish my homework!" Amu yelled. "Can't you see?!" she said, brandishing her schedule in her hand, waving it around wildly, "it says right here '4:45-5:30—unpack things/ homework'. Now leave!" I gaped at her. I mean _dang_ man, that is the _most_ emotion she's ever put into her voice. For the past day 'til now, I mean.

I butted into the conversation. "But I thought you said that you finished your homework in class. And Ikuto," I said, turning to face him. Unfortunately, for the second time this day, I was cut off. But this time was because of what I saw: Ikuto smirking even more with the pencil in his hand. The pencil didn't bother me, it was his smirk.

"Huh, you told me that you 'had a _lot_ of homework' left," Ikuto said, his voice rising up an octave to imitate Amu's voice but failing miserably.

"And who the heck would spend ti—sorry, I meant _waste _time with someone like you? It's a wonder at how much Saaya can 'love' you. I don't even know how you became the class president," Amu shot back at him.

I glanced at Tsubasa and Misaki. They shrugged and Misaki pointed to the door and then at herself, indicating that she and Tsubasa were going to leave. I gave her a slight nod.

As they left the room, Ikuto announced with false pride, "Ah, about that, you see, I'm a responsible child at class and a delinquent after school."

"Obviously," Amu muttered. "Anyways, I told you before that this is the time to do your homework."

"Ah, but remember that I said I'm the class _president_ and the teachers trust me. They allowed me to show you around. I asked them this morning," Ikuto replied.

"I give up!" Amu grabbed her key from the table. "Just hurry up and 'show me around'," she said while quoting the words. I watched Ikuto give a look of satisfaction and I dreaded what was to come for Amu.

I jumped up and announced, "I'll go with you guys. Besides, I have nothing else better to do, so why not." I took Amu's hand in mine and walked to the door. Amu's face washed over with relief, but Ikuto's was full of annoyance that I had broken his so called "introduce Amu to the school" plan. Oh, well, anything to help my new friend. Sorry Ikuto. Psh, yeah right.

* * *

Hey guys, since I thought how complicated my descriptions might be, I asked my friend from DeviantART to post a sketch of the buildings and the seating of the students.

Okay, so I've decided to just give the link on my profile since I can't put it in the chapter. I'm so sorry!

I don't know if she's posted it yet, but... yeah.


	3. Dresses

**Gakuen Seiyo**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses all her patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions? Happens later… like a_ lot_ later in the story.

* * *

**Recap: **Oh, well, anything to help my new friend. Sorry Ikuto. Psh, yeah right.

* * *

-Normal Point of View-

"Are you serious, Tsukiyomi?" Amu demanded. "You're showing me you're _dormitory_? Are you trying to waste my precious time or what?"

"What is a better way to spend your time than with someone like me? And you should address me as Ikuto instead of Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi sounds so cold coming out from your mouth." he smirked.

"Ugh, you disgust me. And it'll be a good thing that I say your name coldly. Just how I want it. Now, as I've said before, just hurry up with this. I don't need to waste my time anymore than I already have, just talking to you." Amu retorted. Utau sighed loudly and Amu shot her an apologetic look.

"Okay, keep your hair on woman. I'll just introduce you to the people that I…" Ikuto seemed to be looking for a certain word, but was not successful, "…live with, if you will." He waved his hand at Amu and Utau to signal them to follow him.

When they were in Ikuto's dorm, Utau walked calmly to the single desk and sat in the chair, but Amu's jaw hit the floor. "What's with that look?" Ikuto asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Really, Tsukiyomi? Did you just ask me _what's wrong_?" Amu nearly screeched the last half of her words. Ikuto tried to protest that he _didn't _say that but Amu held up a hand in his face to silence him. She couldn't even bear to look at the bed, much less the floor. The beds were all messy with the quilts rumpled in some messy ball; the students obviously not bothering to remake it. Some pillows were lying on the ground, one even by the bathroom door. The ground was—and unfortunately is and will be—scattered with pencils and paper, socks and shirts. Only one corner of the room was left sparkling clean, and it was heaven to Amu. But she quickly turned back to Ikuto. "I'll tell you what's wrong: the floor is just… bleh. The beds are all messy and the whole entire room is disgusting! Just this bed is perfect!" She spread out her arms and fell onto the neat bed.

Just then, a feminine voice spoke, and it wasn't Utau. "Amu? Utau? What are you doing in my dorm room?" Amu propped herself up on one elbow to see who was talking.

She almost fell back on the mattress when she saw Mikan standing next to Ikuto with a questioning look on her face. "_That_ guy brought me here!" Amu immediately said, pointing to Ikuto. "He stated that he was going to show me around, but in the end, took me here."

"Didn't you know where we were going when we were outside walking here?" Ikuto said.

"Y-yeah, I just didn't want to say anything 'cause I thought you were really showing me around," Amu defended herself.

"Then what about when we entered the dormitory?"

"Still the same reason and thought."

"Okay!" Mikan shouted. She looked at Utau for help, but she merely shrugged. Seeing that she wasn't going to do anything, Mikan continued, "Stop fighting and tell me what's going on right now."

Amu opened her mouth to speak, but another voice joined in. "Whoa Ikuto, what's with this party?" Kukai popped up behind Mikan and went to one of the lower bunk beds. "So, what's happenin'?"

"Yes, please do tell," yet _another_ person entered the conversation. It turned out to be Kairi Sanjo. He was reading a book, even when he was talking.

"Hey!" Amu exclaimed, "You're the one that was in the Main Office!"

Kairi glanced up from his book and gave a nod to Amu. "Yes, and you're the one who came to get your key at about…" he looked at his watch on his hand, "24 minutes ago. Right, Hinamori Amu-san?" Amu nodded, astonished at his accuracy.

"Quit showing off, Kairi," Ikuto chided, slapping him on the back lightly.

"I'm not, just stating a fact."

"Guys, come on, " Mikan interrupted again. "Amu, just explain what happened. From the beginning, please."

"Okay, but I have a question I'd like you to answer first," Amu said.

"Well then, let's hear it." Mikan leaned forward, awaiting the question.

"Are _you_ living in this dorm?"

Mikan sweat dropped. She had expected this to be important. "Well, yes. Why?"

"I… I just…." Amu wavered off, but then said, "How can you live with this? It's so cluttered and messy!"

Mikan smiled and went over to sit on the corner of her bed. "You just have to adapt. Don't worry, I freaked out when I figured who I was going to live with." Then she changed topics, "Now, your story, please."

"You sure are persistent, aren't you, Mikan." Either way, Amu told her story and they listened. She began from when she met Ikuto after retrieving her keys. He had talked with her a while until she became a little annoyed because he still hadn't left yet. He had pestered her until she finally reached her room, and that was when she stormed in. She then ended up following Ikuto with Utau to where she was currently: Mikan's room. "There, end of story," Amu announced.

"Hey, you know, this is also_ my_ room," Ikuto said. Amu shot him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes.

"You can't even clean up after yourself and you go telling me what _I_ should say? Maybe I'll change it _after_ you fix this mess." Amu said, with a little annoyance.

"Hey!" Kukai complained, "That's most of my stuff!"

"Well, at least now you know that you should clean this up!" Utau shot back at him.

"Besides, is that _your_ pillow?" Amu intervened, pointing to the one by the bathroom door.

Kukai looked offended, "Of course, how could it not be?"

She decided to ignore this question. "Then tell me: what on _earth_ is it doing over there?"

"What? Is it now illegal that I can't hug my pillow across the room because I'm just so sleepy?"

"Kukai," Utau said exasperatedly, "You are a _boy_!"

He shrugged, "So? No need to be so stereotypical. There's nothing wrong with boys hugging pillows. Right, Ikuto, Kairi?" He went over and hung his arms over the two boys' neck. Ikuto nodded with support, but Kairi ignored him and pushed his arm off, causing Kukai to yell in surprise.

"Stop it; I need to study for my test in two days." Kairi walked to the desk and asked Utau, "Would you mind if I use the desk in the mean time?"

"Nah, Amu and I should go anyways. I have to finish a whole ton of homework." Utau stood up and took Amu by the wrist. "Come on, Amu, we mustn't take too long. I need you to help." She began herding Amu out the door like she was some puppy resisting to go somewhere.

"I thought you said that you had nothing else better to do and followed me?" Amu gave her friend a sideways look.

"Did you want to come here by yourself with Ikuto then?" Utau asked mischievously.

"Okay, yeah, let's go then," Amu ran a hand through her hair and sighed loudly. She went out the door and Utau followed leaving the rest in silence.

"I think I'll go and join them," Mikan said out of the blue. She got up from her bed and left. The boys simply stared at each other, shrugged, and went to do what they needed to do.

-Amu's Point of View-

"Okay, what do you need help with?" I asked Utau. We had just arrived in the room and Hyuuga and Ruka are gone. Now I'm helping Utau with her homework. I don't even know why I agreed. We're learning trigonometry through the use of a textbook, and its okay I guess. I mean, I understand most of it; it was Tsukiyomi teaching the rest of the class, but I skipped ahead. Unfortunately, I suck at explaining things and if I help Utau, she's going to have an even harder time understanding in class. Utau pointed to number 12 and I looked at the question. Interesting, I doubt I can explain this properly. "Okay…" I began, "So first of all, you have to do this…" and I guided her through the problems that she didn't understand and she soon completed all her homework, which was really just six other questions.

I heard a knock on the door and I looked at Utau. "Did you tell invite anyone over?" Utau shook her head, looking confused. I went up to the door and opened it. It was Mikan. "Mikan? What are you doing here? I thought you were in your room," I said, obviously surprised.

"What, I can't come here? I'm bored and all that the boys do is kick Kukai's soccer ball and Kairi's studying for his test." Mikan looked at me with a bored expression.

"Then let's go shopping!" Utau exclaimed. I looked at her, and then at my watch. It read 5:26:13.

She seemed to be able to read my mind. "Don't worry, we're allowed to leave the dorm at the most of 15 minutes earlier. I'm betting Natsume and Ruka left already and are outside somewhere." She grabbed her wallet, but stopped, seeing me hesitate. "Come on Amu, no need to follow the rules so strictly. Trust me, when you get outside, there'll be plenty of students out there, shopping, eating, whatever. Right, Mikan?" Mikan nodded, so I consented. We all brought our wallets and a small bag or purse. I'd prefer to call it a bag, just my opinion.

Utau's words held true; there were tons of people milling about the fountain and streets of the academy grounds. "Exactly how far does this school property stretch?" I asked.

Mikan shrugged, "Not that far, I think. Just about 3 miles on each side." I stared at her. _Not that much_? I thought. Man, that is a lot, to me, at least. Probably because I live in such a small neighborhood that I'm not used to that much property. Anyways, we went to this really nice shop that sells school utensils and such. I bought some pencils, pens, and there was this eraser that allowed you to erase something by just wiping your finger across the paper. Since it was really thin—like paper thin—I didn't bother with it. But Mikan bought it and I asked her why she would want something like that. She explained that all you have to do is stick the eraser on your finger tip and just go over whatever you want to erase; as long as what you're getting rid of can be erased by a regular eraser. And the good thing about it is that it won't get smaller, so in other words, it eternal.

Utau dragged Mikan and me to a clothing store because she insisted that my clothes were too plain to be worn when we unpacked by suitcase. I argued that we had a school _uniform _that we have to wear. But it turned out that on weekends—or whenever we don't have school, really—it isn't required to wear the uniform. So I had to go with her for the sake of not getting into a fight. It was, honestly, not a good time for me. Utau and Mikan stuffed me into dresses and skirts, right after I insisted quite firmly that I absolutely _hate_ those things. Instead, I got t-shirts and jeans. All the while, without me noticing, the other two were _still_ picking out dresses and skirts—for _me_. At the checkout line, I paid for my things and Utau and Mikan paid for theirs'. Back at the my dorm room, they forced me into all the dresses they had bought. When I refused to wear one that was extremely frilly, Mikan began"tearing up" because she bought it especially for me, and now it would be a waste. But Utau decided to blackmail me with someone I didn't even know. Her exact words were, "Amu, if you don't wear the dress that Mikan paid for, then I will Tadase Hotori that you've had a crush on him ever since you've heard of him."

I sputtered and said, "WHAT?! I don't even _know_ who he _is_! You can't do that!"

Utau smirked at me, which shocked me, because I called that a Tsukiyomi smirk. "Well, then, wear the dress."

I glared at her and let out an annoyed breath. "Fine."

Utau and Mikan clapped their hands together and smiled. "Go ahead then" I sighed and slipped into the dress. It was tight around the upper half, almost squashing my lungs. It was layered with a periwinkle silk, lined with black lace on each layer. The front of the dress ended a little below my knees, and the rest trailed to the floor, making a two inch train. It was short-sleeved, poofing at the shoulders with a light blue translucent mesh-like fabric. Mikan gasped and jumped up and down. I stared emotionlessly at her, wondering what the heck was wrong with her.

"Oh my gosh! Amu! You look so pretty!" She gushed, walking around me in a circle; Utau nodding at me, as if she were approving of how it looked, which she most likely was doing.

"Okay, take that off and try this dress. That one doesn't really suit your personality, in my opinion. This one's a little less fancy," Utau commanded me. I sighed and got out of the current dress. I put on the next dress. It was a simple white dress, with beige swirls on the corset area. Though it looked like a corset, it was much looser and gave you room to breathe, unlike a real one. There were lemon colored leather strings that criss-crossed across the back, acting like a zipper. The bottom part was flowy like, ending above my knees. Though it was too short, I admit that I kind of liked it.

Unwillingly, I mumbled, "I'll take this dress, so don't make me wear another one, 'kay?" Utau nodded, smiling. Then telling me to take it off and change back into my uniform, she folded the dresses and put all of them except the one I liked into the bag.

"I'll return these tomorrow. You'll need this," she pointed to the one she had laid on the bed, "sooner than you think. Don't ask, just take care of it, okay?" I nodded, sending her a questioning look, which she ignored. "Come on guys, let's go and get dinner now. I'm starving just while listening to Amu argue about the dresses."

"Hey!" I said, "Whose fault do you think that is?"

Utau smiled and laughed. When we were ready, we went to the dorm's dining hall.

* * *

I'm really sorry that it took a while to update. I planned on posting this chapter yesterday, but I forgot that there was my cousin's graduation I had to attend, so sorry. About the trigonometry part, I just searched online on what 10th graders learn, and I have no idea if that's true. I'm only in seventh grade. Thanks for reading! And thanks for the review!

animeandmangafangirl


	4. Notice

**Gakuen Seiyo**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

******Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses allher patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions?

* * *

**Recap: **Utau smiled and laughed. When we were ready, we went to the dorm's dining hall.

* * *

-Amu's Point of View-

The next morning, Mikan, Utau, and I went to the school bus, ditching Hyuuga and Ruka. While waiting, I asked Utau, "Hey, do you know who Hotaru Imai is? Isn't she in our dormitory?"

"Oh! Yeah, she's in our dormitory. Why?"

"Because she didn't come to the room yesterday."

"That's because she was most likely working in her lab."

"Lab? A student has a _lab_?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Since she has the Invention Alice and she's a really good student, the teachers gathered together and decided that she could have a lab to store all her inventions." Mikan explained. "She's my _best_ friend."

I nodded, thinking… about how good she must be to get a lab for herself. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone growling in a menacing voice. "Mikan, I _swear_ I will kill you!" Obviously, it was Hyuuga, fire flaming in his eyes. Ruka was smiling serenely like nothing was wrong, petting a rabbit held in his arms.

"What? But I'm your girlfriend!" Mikan cried out, "You wouldn't do that!" Hyuuga just smirked. The bus arrived with a screeching halt, ending the conversation. I climbed on with the rest and found a seat. It was quite crowded, considering we are only the second dormitory to be picked up at. Despite the racket, I talked to Mikan. "Hey, you know what you said yesterday?" Mikan tilted her head to the side, confused. "More like what Utau said," I nodded to Utau, "about me needing the dress sooner than I think." Mikan's lips formed a small O and nodded. I continued, "Well, what does she mean by that?"

Mikan smiled and said, "That's a secret that you'll need to find out on your own." She winked at me and then turned around to Hyuuga who sat behind us, glaring like he usually does. I knew Mikan was avoiding me on purpose, not wanting to answer any questions about the secret. And what did you expect? I turned to Utau, who was in front of me, and asked her instead.

"Utau, what did you mean about the dress yesterday?" I asked.

Of course, Utau is very oblivious to other things around her, so she didn't hear my conversation with Mikan. "Oh! You'll find out today during dinner, I'm assuming." Unfortunately, she has the same mind as Mikan-keeping secrets about things like this. I sighed, and leaned back into my seat, with nothing to do. School didn't work out for me either. Nikaidou-sensei came back today, and taught us. As usual, I read ahead in the textbook, and when I wasn't paying attention, he called on me to answer a question. I knew it, but my mind completely blanked out and I just stood at the chalk board looking like a complete idiot. And Saaya and Sumire came up to me and was all like, "You're so stupid, you don't even know how to do that." or, "That's why we told you that you aren't fit to be sitting next to be Ikuto-sama." That is credit to Saaya. And there's, "Are you _sure _you're supposed to be in this class? Because this class is only of people that are smart." That was true, actually. This class _is_ for smart students, though not to be mean or anything. I just ignored them, but they never went away until class was over. Orchestra was a disaster too. Yamada-sensei had a pop quiz over a few measures, and my notes were all out of tune. Fortunately though, she seemed to understand that I was having a bad day and gave me a 90. I really thank her for that. School was finally over and I walked to the front of the school alone. Utau wanted to practice after school with the pianist to train her voice for an upcoming contest. Mikan went along with her. I would have liked to go, but I wasn't in the mood to. So I made an excuse of needing to talk to the Dormitory Officer. The boys went to some sports practice, including Hyuuga.

Today was different while I waited for the bus. It was… entertaining. These eleventh or twelfth grade girls came up to me, all "scary" looking. One with a flower attached in her blonde hair came up to me and asked, "Are you Hinamori Amu?" I nodded, not making eye contact; acting as if I was uninterested, which I was. She narrowed her eyes at me and then she shoved me on the shoulder, pushing me into the wall behind me. I stumbled a bit, but kept my balance. The group of girls laughed loudly, attracting attention from the bystanders. It was empty today, and a group formed around us, waiting to see what would happen. Thank goodness none of my friends were here watching this. They would worry over something as trivial as this. "Well, we're going to teach you a lesson on why Ikuto and Natsume shouldn't be with you."

I looked up at the girl, smirking slightly, "Hm, not using an honorific? So I'm taking that you are familiar with those two people you mentioned?" Some people sucked in their breath, not daring to miss what would occur next.

I shouldn't have expected as much. Her hand cracked like a whip against my cheek, leaving behind a red stain." Her face was flushed with either anger, embarrassment, or both. I took it as both. "Well, look at yourself. Don't act as if you don't know them. We've," the girl gestured around at her friends, "heard from a very reliable friend that you sit right next to them."

"Uh, not next to one of them," I corrected, enjoying the pissed off look on her face. "And let me guess who this _reliable_ friend of yours is. Does she have red hair and is she a sophomore?" The blonde haired girl nodded. I continued, "And does she have the Alice of appearance?" Another nod. "Then, does this girl go by the name of Yamabuki Saaya?"All the girls nodded this time. "Well, then isn't she the gossip girl, huh." I said under my breath. I didn't mean for them to hear, but they did. The same girl—the leader, I'm guessing—took up her hand to slap me again, but one person cried out, "Stop! The bus is coming!"

The girl immediately lowered her hand, though unwillingly. When the bus stopped, we all loaded in, me being the last one. Or so I thought. After I sat down for a few seconds, a boy with blonde hair appeared and asked if he could sit here. I nodded, barely listening to him. He took his seat and was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you okay?" I stared at him. "Your cheek, I mean," he corrected. I continued staring at him stupidly. Then I nodded. He looked so familiar, yet why couldn't I recall the memory? He looked relieved. "You know," he began, "you really remind me of a friend of mine. Well, I guess you could call her my ex-girlfriend. She was very absent minded." I bobbed my head, turning away from him, looking out the window. The scenery passed by quickly, not even allowing me to take a glimpse of the signs that appeared every so often. "You must be really strong, being able to endure those girls." I raised my eyebrows at him, facing him again. Is he complimenting me? And if he is, why? I don't even know who he is, other than a odd person who triggers a memory in my mind.

"It doesn't matter. Since I have this Alice, it reduces the pain for me. If someone else takes that blow, it would've hurt a lot more." I muttered.

"What's your Alice? The Healing Alice?"

I shook my head, "The Pain Alice. It lessens the pain that is inflicted on me. It's not like I can stop the pain from touching me at all, but it helps either way."

"Ah," is all that he said. "Are you going to ask about mine?"

_What, you want me to? _I thought. This guy is starting to tick me off. I sighed and asked, "What's yours?" adding as much annoyance as I could into the question.

He looked injured by my tone, but said it anyways, "I have the Memory Alice. I can erase or insert memories into a person's mind, though only if I actually and legitimately know them. Just as an example, since I just met you, I wouldn't be able to do that. It takes at least three weeks for my Alice to allow me to erase memories, and a month for me to be able to add some."

I dipped my head. We talked some more; about class work and the teachers and stuff of the like. A little while later, I opened the door to my room. As always, there was no one inside, so I just went around aimlessly in the room; picking up the smallest litter of trash. I went to my backpack and took out my phone. I tried calling my parents, but there wasn't any signal on their side of the line. Someone entered the room and I glanced up. It was someone I didn't know, and seeing that she let herself in the room with the door locked, I'm guessing that she is Hotaru Imai. She had short hair like a boy's, but something about her made her look like a regular girl. I think it's her eyes, or it just resorts to seeing that she is wearing a skirt—the girls' uniform. She didn't say anything to me, but instead, she went to the bed next to mine and climbed on top. So she slept above Utau. The time crawled by slowly, bringing no one back to the room with it. It was 5:30, which meant that students could be outside. As I closed the door, I looked up and Hotaru and was surprised to see her working instead of sleeping or listening to music. She had a clipboard on her lap with books open to pages all over her bed. She looked down at me and then turned back to her work. I shut the door silently behind me, as to not disturb her.

Outside, I whipped out my phone and quickly dialed Utau's number. While waiting for her to pick up, I sat by the fountain along with the many other students. After a few rings, she spoke, "Hello? This is Hoshina Utau speaking."

"Utau? Where are you right now?" I demanded.

"Amu?" she asked. I gave a 'yeah' and she answered, "I'm still at the school. Why? Do you need something?"

"Yes, just come here. I'm at the fountain," I directed her urgently.

"Alright, I'll be there with Mikan in a moment." She hung up.

I fidgeted impatiently, looking around at the unfamiliar faces, searching for Utau's and Mikan's. When I spotted them, I stood up to meet them. "Amu!" Mikan burst out worriedly. "Are you ok? Did something happen. Utau told me you sounded really strained over the phone."

I smiled innocently, "Oh, that? I was just bored and wanted you to come spend the time with me." Utau almost collapsed.

"Amu, I'll force you into so many dresses that the only things you'll have in your wardrobe are dresses." I began to speak, but she raised her voice. "I'll even take out your school uniform."

"Okay!" I know she was perplexed because of the expression on her face. "But this time, I'll get you dresses too."

"Oh my gosh! Amu! You're becoming like me!" Utau squealed.

Mikan frowned and we both looked at her. "That's not fair! I need to help out my uncle today!"

"WHAT?!" Utau and I shouted in unison. Mikan put her hands up, trying to calm us.

"It's okay! I'll just come another time!" We stared at her hard. She gulped and uttered out, "I promise. You guys just have fun and I'll be fine, okay?" She mustered a smile and we all said our farewells.

-In the Dorm Rooms-

I lied on the bed, tired from changing into multiple dresses and fancy clothing after arguing with Utau again; even though I was actually the one that brought us there. Utau purchased three dresses, and me, I got none. I thought one was enough, and if I needed any, I could just go buy some, couldn't I?

Utau took in a huge breath and sighed loudly. "Shall we go to dinner? You'll get your surprise!"

I am so tired that I can't even sit up. I rolled over painfully. "Sure, why not?" I had completely forgotten our conversation on the bus, and now I didn't even want to bother with what the dress was for. In the end, we made it down to the dining hall, and Utau brought me to a bulletin board that had notices plastered all over. "Look," she pointed to a paper in the front with fancy font. "This is your surprise that you were dying to know in the morning." My eyes scanned over the page.

As you all know, students, the annual dance is coming up and the school would like to invite you to attend.

There will be refreshments prepared there, and all the grade levels will have their dance in the same ballroom.

To make it easier this year, we will have an outside refreshment table set out for you to get your treats.

Come in whatever you would like to wear, as long as it follows the rules of the Academy.

The dance will be held this Saturday from 1:00 P.M. to 12:00 A.M.

When I finished reading this, my body lost its strength and I fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this! Thanks for reading this!


	5. Getting Ready

**Gakuen Seiyo**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses all her patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions?

* * *

**Recap:**

When I finished reading this, my body lost its strength and I fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

-Amu's Point of View-

I awoke to freezing cold water being dumped over my face, and when I opened my eyes, I could see Utau holding the empty bucket that had splashed water on me just a few seconds before. I weakly propped myself on my elbows and stared at the people around me. There's Mikan watching me over Utau's shoulder, Hyuuga—probably dragged here by his girlfriend, Ruka—dragged here by Hyuuga, Tsukiyomi—here for a reason I don't even know, and the Tsubasa-Misaki couple. I lay on a white bed that isn't mine and the walls are painted with a beige color. The windows are all open, letting in the fresh air and sunlight stream in. I blinked a few times and then fell back on the wet, cool pillows. "What happened?" I asked. I felt a cloth against my face and knew someone was drying the water off.

"You fainted after reading the notice of the dance," Utau said. She looked a little worried when I paled. I closed my eyes and sighed, sinking—if possible—lower into the cushions of the bed. Utau gently sat down at the edge on the bed, leaving me with plenty of space. She then nodded at the rest of the group and they all parted from the room, save for Mikan. I could see out of the corner of my eye a person with blue hair hesitate before they left. The door shut with a soft _swoosh_, leaving the infirmary silent. I kept my eyes shut, waiting for Utau or Mikan to speak first.

Mikan did first, "Amu, are you okay?" I nodded, not saying anything. She just copied my nod and stared down at her hands. I knew she wanted to ask something, but she didn't want to.

"What do you want to know?" I said.

Her surprise was evident in her eyes. She jerked her head up. I saw Utau lean in slightly, as if she couldn't hear me talking.

"Um, well, it's very understandable if you don't want to tell us," Mikan began, twiddling her thumbs, "but why did you faint?" She looked anywhere but at my face. But I could feel Utau's look on my face, waiting for any reaction I might have. I glanced away, not making any eye contact with either of them.

I know her question was worded oddly, but I understood. "It just shocked me, that's all. My mother always spoke of the dances she had when she was still in school, and they were very… exaggerated and bold, I guess you could say," I lied. I knew the answer sounded really stupid, but I had to think of something; I just can't tell them the truth. But I'm afraid Utau knows I'm lying. I smiled nevertheless and that seemed to assure Mikan. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

"Well," Utau said, "let's get you out of the bed and we can go to our dormitories. I'll go get the nurse real quick." She got off from the bed and went to a little office in the corner of the infirmary, and came back with a nurse walking behind her. The three of them helped me out of the bed, as I was still a little shaky on my own. I gave my thanks to the nurse for helping me, and I went out with Utau and Mikan supporting me on either side. Class is still in session at third period, so Mikan dropped just Utau and I off in my dormitory, and then hurried off to class. Utau had permission to skip class so that she could help me when I needed. When I asked her if she had been in the infirmary with the others since the morning until I woke, she just laughed. She explained that she had gotten a notice from the teacher given by the nurse when I gave some signs of waking. When they—the group that I saw when I woke up—got tired of waiting for me to wake up, Utau gave me the douse of water. I protested that I was still "sick" and that my condition could've gotten worse. She told me that the nurse said I was just sleeping instead of in the aftermath of fainting.

Then we didn't have anything else to say, so I sat on the bed in silence while Utau sat in the desk chair, pulled up beside my bed. I looked at my hands, then at the walls and ceiling, feeling uncomfortable in the quiet atmosphere. I could hear Utau breathing at a steady pace, and then she spoke. "Amu, tell me why. This time, tell the _truth_." It was demanding, but not rude.

I shot her a look mixed with worry and a tinge of fear. She was my friend, even though for a few days, and I already felt a bond between us that couldn't be broken, like a chain that tied us together, making us sisters. Mikan is different though. It feels like there is no connection between us. She's just a good friend. Even though there is that bond, I shook my head no.

Utau got up and say beside me. "Please, Amu, I just want to help you," she begged.

"You wouldn't be able to. That was the past. It is now the present, you can't go back into time and change that," I said bluntly. Then, I changed my mind split-second and my mouth started moving and words began to flow out. I couldn't stop it. "I went to a dance in middle school and a boy—my boyfriend, actually—asked me to dance, but I declined his offer. Though I came to the party, I don't like to dance. He became really angry," I stopped, and Utau nodded encouragingly. "And he… he—at the middle of the dance party, he grabbed me when I was unaware and brought me to the center of the dance floor. He forced me to kiss him in front of the 7th graders, and then he pushed me back, saying to the whole party of people that I was cheating on him and that others shouldn't talk to me for as long I was there. I was still shocked, so I didn't really hear what he said. But the next day, no one talked to me and after school, he came up to me, taunting me on how I was a player and that he would be strong and move on, instead of wasting his time with someone like me. But of course, I couldn't remember anything, so his words just seemed like nonsense to me. But it continued like that, no one spoke to me and even the teachers looked at me differently. And it was finally the end of 8th grade, and my mom decided that I would be transferring to a new school." I took in a huge gulp of breath and continued, "My mom and I spent hours searching for a good school, but we didn't have any luck. Thankfully, this school sent us a letter saying that I could be enrolled because of my Alice. At that time, though, I didn't know about Alices, so we wrote them asking what it is. They explained what it is, and so my mom enrolled me into the school," I finished lamely. Utau patted my hand gently, as if I were going to break, which is possibly true, on the inside, that is.

"It's ok Amu. Can you tell me what your ex-boyfriend's name is?" she comforted.

I shook my head sadly, "I can't remember! All my memories seemed to have gone away!" I choked back a sob of frustration. "My mom asked my constantly, hoping I'd remember, but it was futile. We went to the doctors, checking if I had amnesia or anything. Even if it sounded stupid, we still asked. The doctors sent us away, saying that I was perfectly fine and that there was nothing to worry about. And I _still_ can't recall anything."

"Calm down, Amu, you'll be fine," Utau chided gently.

I sucked in my breath and let it out, holding my face in my hands. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Utau patted my back in rhythmic strokes, trying to soothe me.

_The dance would be tomorrow, would Amu be able to go and still stay calm?_ Utau wondered.

"Amu, it's fine if you don't want to , but are you willing to go to the dance with me? I don't want to stress you too much. This is only the first week and you're already in a bad condition."

"It's fine, if you and Mikan are going to be there, I'm sure I can endure it. Just answer this question: why is there a dance on the first week of school?"

"Oh, did Ikuto not tell you when you first arrived?" With my head still in my hands, I shook it side to side. "Well this Academy is really different from other schools. It doesn't really have a summer break for three months. But neither do we go to school every single day. We have like three week holidays every three months with short holidays in between. You came right after our three week vacation, so…. Yeah."

The conversation ended and I went to sleep for the rest of the day, and Utau then went to class.

* * *

It is Saturday, the day of the dance party. Utau forced me out of bed so that we could prepare ourselves after breakfast. I had yelled that we—or _I _at least, didn't need to take like three hours to put on a dress and shoes. I really didn't mean to, but I just happened to wake up all the others that were in the dorm room. Hyuuga had thrown a pillow my way, but I dodged it, which is lucky for me. Unfortunately, Utau got mad, saying I was in critical condition, and now, the two of them are mad at each other. Hotaru, Ruka, and the couple didn't do much. They only yawned and gave Hyuuga, Utau, and I questioning stares. So that was the eventful morning.

It's now 11:01 A.M. Utau's helping me put on makeup because I just naturally suck at it. She's fussing around so much right now, it's getting pretty annoying, no offense though. Mikan should be coming any minute with Hyuuga. She just called and said she was just a few touches off from being done. Whereas I? I'm years from being done. Utau still needs to pick one of her three dresses that she got, and I'm guessing that'll take at least 20 minutes.

There's someone knocking on the door right now. I'm assuming it is Mikan. "Utau, stop, let me get the door," I said.

"Aww, come on, a few more finishing touches and you'll be done with the makeup."

"What?! Only be done with the makeup?!" I said, shocked.

Utau put her hands on her hips, "Well, you need to get in your dress."

"Oh, well that's going to be easy, just slip into it and tada, you're done."

The knocking came again. "Okay, seriously, Utau, just let me get Mikan inside, okay?" Utau reluctantly put her hand away from my face. I went to open the door. Immediately, I shut the door when I saw who it was.

"Amu?" Utau asked, looking at me, "What are you doing? Let Mikan in."

"N-no, it's not that. It's not Mikan who's out there. "

Utau came over to me. "Come on, just let whoever's out there in." She swung open the door, and her mouth dropped. "Ikuto?! What are you doing here? Go to your own dormitory room!"

Ikuto ignored her and quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "I can't, _they're_ out there. I was chased from my room." Tsukiyomi is wearing a purplish bluish tux—the color that matches his eyes, okay? — and black dress pants. His hair's combed neatly, not using any gel or stuff. To be honest, he looked handsome. But of course, I wouldn't let him know, he's just an annoying pervert.

"Now that you say that, where's Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan then?" Utau wondered.

"Oh, about that, I think they're outside still trying to run away from them, Hyuuga and Nogi, at least," Tsukiyomi answered.

"What? You left them _outside_? Ikuto, what the _hell _are you thinking?" Utau turned to me. "Amu, go open the door, those three are probably going to come here. If they aren't there, just yell for them."

"Who's—" I began.

"Hurry up, just go do it."

I shrugged and went to open the door. No one was there. Guess I'll have to shout then. Putting on my monotonous voice, I yelled into the hallways, "Mikan! Hyuuga! Ruka! Get over here, unless you want to die!" I think that was probably a bit too extreme, but oh well. Utau never specified what I needed to say. Just their names was all she said. immediately, I literally _heard_ footsteps pounding in the hallways. I could see Mikan, Ruka, and Natsume all round the corner and run towards me. Mikan dashed in front of the two boys and into the room. I heard screams like, "Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama! Please don't run away!" and "Will you _please_ got to the dance with me?" I sighed, _Fan girls are always annoying like that. _Once all three made it into the room, I closed the door and turned the lock. I faced the people in my room. Three of them were panting, and one of them was smirking like some creep. Utau just shook her head from side to side, as if pitying them. I doubted it though; she had this smile on her face that I can't describe.

Utau clapped her hands, and ordered, "Guys, Mikan, Amu, and I will be finishing up in the bathroom. You boys can fix yourselves, especially, you two, Natsume and Ruka. Fix your tux." Hyuuga—wearing a dark, crimson red tux—glared at her, but Utau ignored him. Ruka wore a typical black tux, unlike his other two friends that wore colors matching their eyes. We girls were ushered into the bathroom by Utau, me holding my dress. When we were facing the mirror, Mikan smoothed out her dress, which was a deep maroon red. The black mesh-like ruffles at the end were lined with the same color lace as her dress. A silk black bow was tied at her waist, defining how thin she was, not that it was a bad thing. Mikan took out the ribbons in her hair and I watched as it fell in tangles past her shoulders. Utau pulled me back and my face was met with a makeup brush. I sighed, though allowing her to finish up my face.

"All right Amu, you're done! Now put on your dress."

I muttered, "Finally" but Utau didn't seem to hear. I changed into the dress, and then helped Utau choose hers. She had three dresses: a white, a blue, and a light lavender. They all looked really pretty, and I couldn't tell her which on to pick. But Mikan hurried us, telling us we had to be the ballroom in 16 minutes. So I told Utau to wear the lavender one. It was strapless and poofed out at the waist, stopping at above her knees, like mine. And like Mikan's, she had a silk ribbon bow wrapped around her waist. But _unlike _Mikan's, the ribbon was a lot wider, and the ends of the string didn't end until it reached a little above mid-calf. At the curved neckline, another purple bow rested there. It looked perfect on Utau. She tied a purple lace around her neck, and used purple string to tie up her pigtails. We had nine more minutes left. When we left the bathroom, I noticed that someone else joined the guys. It was Kukai, who like the others, wore a tux that matched his eyes. It was a light, grassy green.

He was talking to Tsukiyomi, but when he saw us, he said, "_Dang_." Utau giggled a little, and blushed slightly.

Hyuuga interrupted this, "Hurry up and stop staring at each other." He then left the room with Mikan and Ruka following after him. Utau and Kukai left side by side, talking softly. Then Tsukiyomi and I trailed after them. But before I could shut the door, he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"You look… nice," he commented, a gleam in his eyes.

I tore my hand from his grasp and in coldest voice I could possibly use, I said, "Don't touch me. Now shut the door and let's go."

I could see him smirk as he did as I told him. But as I left, I heard him say, "Nice, feisty."


	6. Meeting Him Again

**Gakuen Seiyo**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses all her patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions?

* * *

**Recap:** I could see him smirk as he did as I told him. But as I left, I heard him say, "Nice, feisty."

* * *

-Amu's Point of View-

The ballroom was heavily decorated. The doorframes were lined with fall leaves and glitter coated each one; when you touched one, the glitter would come off on your finger. The refreshment stands were shaded with regular tent stand-like things. Instead of them being white though, they were red, orange, and caramel colored. There were at least 15 some stands serving drinks and sweets and of the like. Hovering slightly above the ground were little flames in festive cups. Ignoring the fact that they're really small, they give off a pretty bright light, illuminating the grassy ground for hungry students. Kukai was begging Utau to go to the food stands when Tsukiyomi and I arrived, but she smacked him lightly on the head and said no. Then Kukai started pouting like a child, but laughing in the end. I hurried up to them, ditching the class prez behind me. He didn't seem to mind because he kept walking at the same pace. Mikan waved me over to her, making me change my course of direction. She was alone, Hyuuga and Ruka gone, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Where'd the boys go?" I asked.

"Oh, they were dragged away by fan girls. A custom for the dance is that if someone asks you to dance, you would usually say yes. I don't know why Natsume went, but I kinda wanted him to have some fun too. He always spends his time around me and he doesn't always look too happy. But at least he has Ruka with him. Though know that I think about it, would it really be fun for him to be dancing with fan girls?" Mikan turned to her own thoughts and I sweat dropped. _Mikan would always be clueless like that, always wanting the good for others but end up sending them to Hell or something._

"Come on Mikan," I said to her, bringing her out of her mind, "let's get to Utau. I think she and Kukai will start fighting soon."

Mikan followed me, and when I yelled Utau's name, she stopped speaking to Kukai. Then Tsukiyomi popped out of nowhere next to Kukai and the two of them talked quietly. They looked…_weird_, in a way. But I took no notice of it.

"Ah! Amu! Mikan! Let's go dance together!" she said.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

So the three of us went into the ballroom. Inside was much, much more beautiful than the outside. And I don't say beautiful just like that. Though I expected the lights to be dim, they were turned on full brightness, and they were chandeliers. A DJ sat in a corner with some girls gathered around him requesting songs. The ceiling hung with sparkling strings of assorted colors. Balloons were floating around aimlessly, off in their own little world. A still disco ball was attached too, perhaps for the end of the party. In the front of the room was a table covered in an orange plaid tablecloth. And piled in it were little party bags. Teachers sat at the table with drinks and food, probably guarding the bags. Drooping in front of the windows were translucent, honey colored shades. Curtains of rich silk waterfalled at the sides of windows, colored with a dull sunflower yellow. Students were dancing and laughing in their groups. Hyuuga and Ruka weren't there as far as Mikan said. So we picked an empty space—as close to empty, at least—and began dancing. Not really, I didn't dance; I stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Utau didn't mind, I think mainly because of what I told her. But Mikan stopped and tried to drag me to the dancing. I resisted and said no a lot of times.

"Why? Come on, just one song at least," she pleaded. I shook my head. Not giving away any sign of emotion.

Utau seemed to know I needed help. "Mikan," she said softly, "Let Amu be. Don't pressure her too much."

"Oh," was all Mikan said. She let go of my hand and stood limply.

"I'm sorry," I said to her, "Maybe on the last dance?"

"Okay!" she perked up immediately. She looked like she didn't know the tension of the situation at all, which is most likely true. But that's what makes her… well, her, right?

So the two of the danced for a while and I stood back and closed my eyes. All of a sudden, Mikan gave a slight shriek and my eyes shot open. I then sighed in relief. It was Hyuuga who had crept up on Mikan and slid his arms around her waist. Kukai, Ruka, and Tsukiyomi were smiling slightly, well, not Tsukiyomi. As you can guess, he's obviously smirking. "Natsume!" Mikan squealed, "What the heck are you doing?"

Hyuuga turned her around, "Dancing with you. What else, stupid?" Mikan blushed crimson and looked away. They danced away into the crowd, leaving Utau and I with three other boys. We went outside, it being Kukai's heaven, and found a table which seated five. Kukai went to get food and drinks for all of us, and since it was super silent at the table, I stood up and left to help the gluttonous boy hold the food. While we were eating and drinking sodas, the atmosphere was a lot more joyful and easy going. I excused myself again, this time to use the restroom. Utau wanted to come, but I pushed her down and insisted that she chat with the guys. In reality, I wanted her to get closer with Kukai; they look like such a cute pair.

After I got out of the restroom, I was about to exit the ballroom, but a hand gripped my upper arm, dragging me into darkness. At first, I thought it was Mikan, but when I felt how tight the hold on me is, I decided against it. I don't know if it is Tsukiyomi, but I doubt it; why would he do this? The person lets go and I hear the door being locked, and then the lights flicker on; unlike the chandeliers in the ballroom, these are dim. The room is like a bedroom, with a bed with crimson red sheets and a lamp beside it with a maroon shade. Through the amount of light, I see a boy with blonde hair. The one who spoke to me on the bus after I got slapped by the girls. What the heck is he doing?

He walks towards me, smiling weirdly. I don't trust him at all right now. He comes forward with his hands outstretched, reaching for me. By instinct, I step away from him. He stops, and speaks, "Where do you think you're going?"

I give him a sideways look. "W-who are you? You're the one that was on the bus, aren't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I was." When he finished, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, trying to get a reaction from me.

I push him away and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "What the heck are you doing? I don't even know who you are!"

"That's fine, as long as you're mine, I don't care whether you know me or not." He started to kiss me again, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Now answer me this: Why?"

"Why? Well isn't that obvious?" I shake my head. "Then I'll tell you: because you're so damn sexy with that short dress and those prominent curves."

I gape at him. A stranger just called me _sexy_? Who the _Hell _does he think he is? I watch his eyes go over my body, slowly. They stop at my chest and I blush red. I'm thankful for the dim lights. "I swear, if you look at me like that again, I'll slap you."

He just smirks and does it again. So I slap him. He looks at me with this faraway look. Then his eyes become hard and he grabs my wrist.

"Did you just slap me?" he demands.

I shrug, "I find that pretty obvious. Would you like me to do it again?"

"Go ahead."

I lift my other hand, but it happens so fast that I don't even realize what's happening. He takes my other hand—which means he now has both of them, crap—and slams them against the wall next to my head. He ducks his head and the next thing I know is that his lips are on mine… again. I go limp and he lets go of both my wrists. I'm about to fall, but he harshly holds me up, pushing his body against mine. It's really uncomfortable, with his chest against mine. My face heats up almost instantly at the contact, and I try to get away from him. It's futile. He keeps kissing me, waiting for me to do something with my own lips. When I don't, his hands go up to my shoulders and pull down one of the straps that hold up the dress. It goes lower and lower, starting to show my chest. I attempt to bring it back up, but his hand's still there, tugging on it. The strap is hanging by my elbow now, though not moving.

I turn my head to the side, which works, making him stop kissing me. "Are you trying to rape me or what?" I gasp.

"Well, if you like it, then no." His eyes stray back to my almost exposed chest. I jam the strap back up and turn to go to the door. "It's not going to work," the guy says to me, "it's locked and I have the key." I swivel around to look at him, and sure enough, I see a golden key in his hands, hanging on a golden chain.

"Fine then, be that way," I say. I start to yell in my loudest voice, "SOMEONE! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"You know, this room is sound proof."

"Well what is a _sound proof_ room doing in the _ballroom_?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. "Why don't you go and ask the founders of this school?"

"Don't be so cocky," I growl. I advance towards him, thinking about how to hurt him. A slash on the arm would be good for a warning, but how long and deep? "Tell me your name, right now."

He cocks an eyebrow up. "Hotori Tadase. Got a problem with that?"

I stop in my tracks. What did he just say? Hotori _Tadase_? Then the memory clicks. He's my ex-boyfriend.

_ I'm in the center of the students with my boyfriend kissing me forcefully, and then pushing me away from him. I stumble a bit and he points to me. _

_ "This girl is a cheater!" he shouts to the crowd. "You have no reason to hang out with her!"_

_ "How do you know?" someone speaks up. _

_ "She just told me while I was kissing her! Her exact words were 'What the Hell are you doing? You do know that I'm a player right? You're so stupid!' Then I pushed her away. You all saw that part." The crowd starts murmuring and glancing at me. I just stare blankly back at them, stunned at what just happened. He walks away, giving me a smirk. It turned out he was the player instead. Not me. _

When I look at him, I see he's giving me a "what the heck is wrong with you" look. "Well, would you like to continue what we started?"

Hmm, doesn't seem like he recognizes it's me… yet. I should try and get out. "No thanks, _Hotori_. Now give me the keys."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

"And if I don't?"

Dang, this guy is so infuriating to talk to. "If you don't, then I'll cut you. Who knows how many of your _girlfriends_ will cry over it."

"I'll tell the teachers—wait, how do you know about my girlfriends—no, I meant girlfriend?"

Should I tell him? Sure, what difference will there be? I don't even see him in the school. "That's because I _used_ to be one of your girlfriends—Hinamori Amu."

He looked shocked, then he murmured softly, "I'll be sure to make your life here a living hell."

-Ikuto's Point of View-

Hmm, Amu's been gone for a while now, hasn't she. Maybe I should go look for her. But then Utau and Kukai will find that suspicious. And Ruka probably won't care. I mean, all he ever does is making sure that his rabbit is safe and sound—not that I'm saying it's bad.

I stood up anyways and announced, "I'm going inside."

Kukai's eyes sparkled. "Going to pick up a girl?" he asked, "Or maybe looking for Hinamori?"

"Shut up, Kukai. It is my responsibility, as the class president, to make sure my classmates and friends are…" I stopped. "Um, my classmates and friends are… safe?" Damn, it sounds like a question now.

Utau burst out laughing and then waved me away, "Just go and find her, Ikuto."

As I left, I heard her say, "Whatever you say, prez. Whatever you say."

"SHUT UP, UTAU!" I shouted after her.

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter is just... weird, but I hope you like it! Thanks for reading, and reviews would be appreciated!

XD


	7. Framing

**Gakuen Seiyo**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Hinamori Amu, a devil that goes to Gakuen Seiyo as a transfer student. She becomes friends with the students with the most powerful types of Alice. She puts on a cool façade around everyone during class, but after school, it's always the same. Amu's bullied by the higher ups that happen to like Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, and Ikuto. She isn't allowed to fight back with her Alice, until one day, she loses all her patience and unleashes her Alice, almost killing one student. What will happen because of her actions?

**Note: **Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything in a really long time. I'm not going to go making excuses, all I'm going to say is that my computer suddenly blacked out and know I can't use it, so I'm using my sister's. I don't know when the next time it'll be when I update, but I'll try to get everything. Please forgive me!

**Recap:** "SHUT UP, UTAU!" I shouted after her.

* * *

-Amu's Point of View-

"You're not even in any of my classes, so how do you expect to, quote unquote, make my life a living hell?" I asked.

"First of all, just because I'm not in your class doesn't mean I can't see or hurt you or whatever. Second of all, I'm the teachers' favorite student."

I scoffed, this is so stupid. "What does that have to do with anything? I could care less if you're the teachers' favorite pet or not."

"That means that they'll help me in any way I want, as long as they see its' okay."

"So?"

"So that means that if I ask them to get a schedule change and move to your class, they'll allow that."

"Oh my gosh, you're just like Tsukiyomi." I groaned, slapping my forehead, sinking to the ground.

He gave a surprised look. "You know Tsukiyomi? Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Why do you care?" I shot at him.

"It's just that… that—never mind." He turned to the door and unlocked it, and then left the room.

_What_ the heck is wrong with him? Is he crazy? He just leaves in the middle of the conversation because something he doesn't like pops up?

"What are you doing in here?"

I glared at the doorway. Tsukiyomi. "What's that to you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just came to look for you because you were gone for so long. Seeing that it was going to the restroom," he added.

I tried to push down the blush that was rising in my cheeks. He was talking about something like this without being perverted, which is freaky, to me. "And what is your point?"

Tsukiyomi stuck his hands into his pockets. "Whatever. Hurry up and let's go. You're keeping the others waiting." He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for me to get up and follow him.

I sighed and brush my bangs out of my eyes. Pushing myself up from the floor, I followed him out of the room. "Hey, how did you know that I was in there?"

Tsukiyomi turned his head slightly. "Huh? Oh, I saw Tadase coming out of the room, and knowing him, he doesn't go to places without others, if you understand me. So I assumed that some girl was probably in here. Then whaddaya know: you're sitting on the ground."

"'Kay, let's go then."

He turned back around and walked out the ballroom doors.

"IKUTO-SAMA!" I heard someone yell. Is she trying to kill me? I don't need someone as annoying as _her_ to be here right now. We stopped and Tsukiyomi looked back.

"Yamabuki-san, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your friend in the ballroom?"

"Ah, Ikuto-sama, you can just call me Saaya!" She batted her eyelashes and glanced at me, then turned back. "Do you have a moment?"

I felt pissed. And weren't we, as in Tsukiyomi and I, supposed to be going to the others? It's not like I'm jealous or anything, it's just that she's so annoying whenever I see her, especially now, when she's wearing such a revealing dress.

Tsukiyomi raised an eyebrow, but made no objection. "Amu, Utau and the others are at the table at the far end."

"I know," I snapped, "that's where I came from, you idiot."

Surprisingly, Saaya didn't say anything in defense like she usually would.

"Now, come on, Ikuto-sama. She can find her own way back if she insists on being like that. I need to tell you something. Hurry." I saw a glint in her eyes and knew that she had something else in mind other than telling him something. Besides, why hurry? She's got all the time she wants. I walked away and watched from the corner of my eye as Saaya led Tsukiyomi to a secluded part on the grounds.

-Ikuto's Point of View-

Saaya led me to the back of the building and stopped there. I shut my eyes tightly, letting the stingy feeling go away. _Why are we _behind _the building? Can't we just talk at a table or something? What is so important that she can't speak in public?_ I opened my eyes. As they adjusted to the darkness, I saw not Saaya, but Amu.

"Amu? What are you doing here? Didn't you go to Utau?"

Amu didn't say anything. She swayed over to me, her hips moving from side to side.

This isn't right. Amu's not like this. "Amu, what's—" I began. But she was right in front of me. She put a finger to her lips, silencing me. She looked at me seductively. Okay, I'm serious, this isn't Amu. I mean, I _saw _her leave to Utau and Kukai; Saaya was the one who brought me here. But where did she go? _Amu's _here—same dress and look and all.

"Ikuto, don't you want me?" she asked.

"A-amu, what are you doing? This isn't like you."

Then she leaned forward towards me and kissed me on the mouth. Stepping away from me, she smiled slyly at me and then left around the corner. _What_ was that? I followed Amu around and found her out of my sight. Does she usually walk that fast? "Amu?" I asked, trying to look for her. "Are you there?"

_Wait, didn't Saaya come here before? And doesn't she have the Appearance Alice? So she changed to look like Amu and kissed me? But why? This doesn't make any sense. If she wanted to do that, then she could've just kissed me when she's… well, Saaya. And why behind the building? Whatever, as long as no one else knows, it doesn't matter._

-Saaya's Point of View-

"Did you see that?" Saaya asked the group of girls. They stared back at her, and then one of them stepped up. It was the girl with the black hair—the leader of the group. "Kanae-san, you must believe me. You saw it, didn't you?" Saaya's voice became shrill. "You were right next to the scene. You _must _punish that… that fool for kissing Ikuto-sama. No one should dare kiss him without permission!"

"Yes, you are right. Thank you for your work," Kanae waved a hand and dismissed Saaya, who hurried away.

-Normal Point of View-

-Time Skip to School-

Amu was seated in class, listening to Mikan ramble on about her dance with Natsume. As always, Utau and Ikuto weren't there, so class hadn't yet started, seeing that Nikaidou-sensei wasn't here either. The door slid open to reveal Saaya and Sumire. They sauntered past Amu and smirked at her, Saaya giving her a look of taunting. Amu fumed in her held and held back the desire to hurt her. Mikan set her hand on Amu's and said gently, "Just ignore them. Don't let them anger you. There'll be consequences, remember. If you want to say anything, just let me—or any of your friends, really—know, okay?" She smiled and removed her hand. Amu dipped her head once, acknowledging her friend's words, and then leaned back in the chair.

_Sheesh, it's easier for you to say. _ Amu thought. _And anyways, Nikaidou-sensei's almost never here. It's always Tsukiyomi teaching, or a free period. Couldn't Math at least have been one of the later periods so I can study for tests? But first period works also, I guess. _

The door slid open again and Utau came in alone. "Utau," Mikan began, "where is the class prez? He's never been absent before. Other than when he decides to skip class; but that never occurs during Math class."

"I went by his room as I left, and he wouldn't open the door. He just said that he wasn't feeling well and told me to go on," Utau explained. "What about you? You're in the same room."

"Well, I usually wake up and leave without waking up Ikuto, so I didn't know how he felt. And Kukai came with me today, saying that he had something up with the soccer club. That's why he's sleeping right now." Mikan pointed to Kukai who was snoring soundly on his desk. She giggled a little. "I guess he's not used to waking up this early."

"You're right. He didn't seem too—he didn't act like he usually does on Sunday either," Utau thought out loud.

"Who? Ikuto or Kukai?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, I meant Ikuto. Remember when we went to the park yesterday? He barely said anything and he seemed to be thinking about something. Did anything happen on Saturday?" Utau turned to Amu. "Did anything happen when he went to find you?" she repeated. "You came to the table alone also. He was supposed to be with you, wasn't he?"

"Eh? N-no. Nothing happened. Saaya came up to him and insisted that she had something important to say to him, and took him behind the ballroom. So I came to you alone."

"Saaya, huh," Utau muttered under her breath. "Let's see what she says then." She pushed away her chair and stood up. Some students who were reading or talking stared at her, and then back down. She walked stiffly over to Saaya and slapped a hand on her desk, causing the red haired girl to jump in her seat. "Yamabuki-san," Utau gritted out. "What the _hell_ have to done to Ikuto?" When Saaya gave her an innocent look, Utau narrowed her eyes. "Let me clarify, because I don't think your little selfish brain understood my question: What did to do to Ikuto on Saturday?"

"Hm? Why do you question me? I didn't do anything. It was that transfer student who did what you're asking for."

"Amu wouldn't do anything to him. She doesn't even like him. She told me that you came up to Ikuto on Saturday and took him behind the building."

"T-that wasn't me. I didn't even see him that day. Even if I did, I wouldn't have taken him behind the building, I would have taken him to dance with me." She smirked and said in a baby voice, "Don't tell me little baby Utau's worrying over her brother?"

"Don't lie to me. You stuttered and you didn't make eye contact with me purposely. Now let me ask you again: _What did you do to Ikuto? _ If you don't answer me, I'll force it out of you."

Saaya then glared at Utau. "No, I'm not going to tell. If you want to use your Alice, then go ahead. I'm not afraid of Alices like yours. They're completely useless." She crossed her arms as if she was satisfied with what she did.

"Fine." Utau's eyes glowed as she commanded, "Tell me what you did to Ikuto on Saturday behind the ballroom."

Saaya sat up straighter and face Utau directly. Her eyes lost the usual shine and became dull. "I had made a deal with some eleventh grade girls that if they saw Hinamori kissing Ikuto-sama, they would do something in return for me. So I took him away from Amu on Saturday and changed into her behind the building. I kissed him and then left and changed back into myself."

"You're done." Utau waved her hand in front Saaya's face, and her eyes returned to normal.

Saaya blinked up at Utau and then said, "What did you just do to me. What did you just make me tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Utau walked back to her seat. "I want to rip her hair off so bad right now," she said furiously to Amu. When she didn't say anything, Utau looked at her. "Amu?"

"Sorry, what?" she asked, looking confused. "I was just wondering: are you and Tsukiyomi really siblings? Or is Saaya just spouting randomness?"

"What? U-us two, siblings?"

"Utau," Amu pouted.

"Okay, yes, it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. My last name is different from his because we're stepbrother and sister. Ikuto's mom died with cancer, and then his father married _my_ mother soon after. I didn't bother with changing my last name."

"I see. It must be complicated, huh?"

"Well, honestly, it goes along pretty fine, so not much problems."

-Time Skip to After School (Amu's Point of View)-

I can't stand this. These girls are so annoying. I wish I could just… just, I don't know! It just frustrates me that I can't do anything! If I did, I could get suspended from school. It came very suddenly, the slap on my cheek from the black haired girl.

"Are you even listening to me, you player?" She shouted in my face.

I looked up at her and smirked, "_You're_ calling _me_ a player? What about you? Just look at your uniform. You probably shortened the skirt yourself and tightened your blouse. I don't want to think or see what your winter uniform looks like when the time comes." She bit her bottom lip furiously, and I added, "Oh yeah, what were you saying before you so rudely slapped me? I wasn't listening, as you asked."

"You, you," she fumed.

"I what? I'd prefer if you could get the words out of your mouth instead of repeating everything. You'll humiliate yourself in front of others if that becomes a habit, you know," I taunted. I knew I was going the wrong way, but it was entertaining to see her get red in the face.

Another girl stepped up and struck me on the other cheek, leaving it stinging. "We learned from a good informant that you kissed Ikuto behind the ballroom, is that right?"

"Oh yes, and another informant told us you made out with him just a few moments before," a different girl said.

"You guys don't need to be so stupid," I said. " I know who you're talking about. Yamabuki and Hotori. Now I'll admit to the second accusation, but I'll say that it was him that forced himself on me. For the first one, I never kissed him."

"We know that we can trust who we ask for things such as these. No need for you to lie. Kanae-san picked them out specifically," one said, pointing to the leader. "Besides, we personally saw you kiss Ikuto. You can't hide that fact."

"Ah, but Saaya confessed today in class that she changed into me with her Alice and kissed Tsukiyomi."

"What? That's not true. Saaya wouldn't do that."

"But Utau has the Alice that can _force_ her to do that." Then I covered my mouth. Too late, I brought Utau into the situation. I should have never said anything about her. I would rather get slapped a thousand times than to bring one of my friends into something like this.

The bus arrived, ending the argument. I truly was last this time, no Tadase to be there. I sat alone in a seat and lay my face in my palm. I'll punish myself for this later.

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda stupid, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Author's Note

I know it's been a long time since I last updated, and I'm really sorry, but it turns out that this website was giving me the computer virus and my dad said that I shouldn't use Fanfiction anymore. So that means that I can't complete this story. I'm really sorry as I've said before, but I thank you all for reading this and my stories. I hoped you enjoyed them! Bye!

XD


End file.
